


Bucky's Christmas Pie

by rebelmeg



Series: Christmas Card Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Avengers, Don't touch Bucky's pie, Food, Gen, I almost did the protective Bucky Barnes tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg
Summary: Bucky has a whole pie, all to himself.  And he is NOT going to share.





	Bucky's Christmas Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ibreathebooks_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42/gifts).



> This was my Christmas Card ficlet for [Ibreathebooks_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibreathebooks_42), who picked the prompt “I’m going to eat this whole pie by myself and you’re not going to say anything about it.”

It was beautiful. Eight inches, smooth as silk, and every bit of it was for him.

Whoever had invented eggnog pie deserved a straight-shot ticket to heaven, in Bucky’s humble opinion.

He didn’t even bother with a plate. He picked up that gorgeous pie, grabbed a fork, and settled himself at the table with a glass of milk. He had just dished himself up the first slice when a commotion of voices came down the hall, and he narrowed his eyes as he forked up the first bite. Clint, Steve, and Tony were talking animatedly, but all three of them stopped when they saw Bucky. Or, more accurately, saw what Bucky was eating.

“Holy Christmas angels, is that eggnog pie?!” Clint looked like Christmas had come two weeks early, and he made it two steps in Bucky’s direction before he registered the growl the ex-assassin was making.

Bucky was hunched over the pie with both arms around it like a mother guarding its young, glaring daggers.

Eyes widening, Clint took a big step back and all but hid behind Steve. “Did he just growl at me?”

Tony was staring longingly at the pie, but he clearly had better self-preservation skills than Clint did, giving Bucky a wide berth as he headed for the coffeepot. “Pretty sure you’re not gonna get a bit of that pie, Barton. Better luck next time.”

Clint actually deflated. “Awww, pie, no…”

Bucky watched the three of them with eagle eyes the entire time they were in the kitchen, counting every glance they made towards his precious pie, growling again if they got too close. Clint sighed and moaned and pouted as he made a triple-decker peanut butter and jelly sandwich with banana slices, stealing Tony’s mug of coffee right before he left with one more longing look at the pie. Tony groped around for his mug as he distractedly ate a slice of cold leftover pizza, then swore a few times at Clint when he had to get himself a new one. Steve though… Steve lingered after Tony finally left, his eyes big and hopeful and pleading as he stared at Bucky.

Very pointedly, Bucky slid the pie closer to himself and took a huge bite.

Steve had that hangdog look on his face that Bucky had seen way too many times growing up, the kind of face that used to get the punk out of trouble because it made people feel guilty.

Scooping up another bite, Bucky stared right at Steve as he put it in his mouth and chewed, daring him to say a word about it. “I’m going to eat this pie, the whole thing, by myself and you’re not going to say a word about it.”


End file.
